Surpassing
by daisuke-hieiXXX
Summary: i cant stad watching my gohan chan become a nerd and powerless and weak and...sobs yeah so consolation story. read on and BE SURE TO REVIEW!


It was dark out. Nothing moved save a squirrel or some other animal in the forest. A cloudy sky covered the moon, making I even darker. But one blazing gold light could be seen. A young boy of perhaps fourteen or so stood alone in a clearing. Golden light flooded everything around him. His black hair stood on end and flashed gold. His black eyes narrowed and shone green. Small stones levitated from the ground and were suspended in mid-air. The grass rippled like water from the energy he was giving off.

The boy closed his eyes, enjoying the power resonating from him. Something saiyan inside of him wanted a fight. A fight that would push him to the limits, testing every bit of strength he had. He opened his eyes and flew into the air like a bullet, but much faster so that he was a brief streak of gold in the velvet sky. Had his father been alive, he would have been a good test for Gohan.

There was a painful ache in his heart whenever Gohan thought of his father. Goku had been the best dad ever. Not the smartest, not the wisest, not the brightest guy, but he had been Gohan's dad, and that was all that mattered.

Gohan screwed up his eyes and screamed. Waves of golden air billowed around him, blowing trees, bushes, and cliffs aside.

_IT'S NOT FAIR!!! _Gohan said to himself. The words repeated themselves over and over in his head until they finally pronounced themselves to the night. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!"

He screamed and screamed, his power level rising even higher than it had been when he had fought Cell. His pupils vanished, leaving his eyes eerily blank. Tears streamed down his face though he did not realize it.

Up in the watchtower, Piccolo felt Gohan's upsurge of power as he floated in the air, deep in thought. He opened his eyes from meditation and sighed heavily. Gohan hadn't taken his father's death easily. None of them had. Not even Vegeta. Well he had to go calm Gohan down before he hurt himself or anyone else.

Piccolo stood up and flew off to find Gohan.

Gohan thought of the stupid heart disease that had killed Goku in the future. (And of Cell who had killed him in the present.) How was he supposed to fight an enemy too small to see? It wasn't fair. These thoughts were turning around in Gohan's head. He became angry and his power level shot up some more. He didn't realize it, but his hair was lengthening. It grew in a golden mass that went past his shoulders, down his back, almost to his knees.

He stopped screaming and felt the power flow over him. He was unstoppable. He smiled slightly. _I went farther than Dad ever did, _Gohan thought proudly. _If he were here..._

But Goku wasn't, and the pain of it stung worse than anything.

Piccolo easily found Gohan. His power level was so high that it was hard to confuse it with anyone else's. He was shocked to see Gohan's mass of hair.

"Wow," he breathed. "Gohan..."

Gohan flitted around in the air, his fists flying at an invisible foe. Piccolo couldn't even see him when he was at this level. His speed was too great. But Piccolo saw that Gohan could not stay like this forever. He was losing energy for each minute he stayed in this phenomenal form.

The next moment Gohan froze, Piccolo leapt forward and touched his shoulder. Gohan's leg flew out, knocking Piccolo to the ground with a nasty crunch.

Seeing his mistake, Gohan powered down and flew to Piccolo's side. Piccolo wasn't really hurt, just a bit breathless and bruised.

"I'm so sorry, Piccolo," Gohan said looking at his feet.

" 'S okay, kid," Piccolo grunted dusting off his clothes. "That was some power you had there."

Gohan didn't reply.

"You okay?" Piccolo asked seeing Gohan's tear streaked face.

"Yeah, I'm---I'm fine."

"What got you so riled up?"

Gohan didn't answer. He raised an arm up over his face and wiped the tears away.

"Hey, Gohan, you don't have to tell me anything, but let me tell you this. You are the strongest guy in the universe. Goku never got there. But you did."

With that Piccolo took off, leaving Gohan looking after him.

Down in the Otherworld, Goku stared into the sky. That power...it was Gohan. He could feel him all the way from Earth. Pride swelled up inside of him at the thought of his powerful young son.

"That's my boy," he said quietly with a smile. "That's my son."

_A/N: Was it okay? Really? TELL ME THE TRUTH!!! In your review of course. NOW HURRY!! GO AND REVIEW!!! _


End file.
